Super Friends!
by Haru-loves-all
Summary: Or that one time Conner was sad and Robin and Wally decide to cheer him up.


**Please keep in mined I changed some of the lyrics. Enjoy!**

Super boy was having a terrible day, 1) Zatanna made all the food in the mountain disappear , as revenge for wally dying all her bow ties pink, successfully ruining breakfast, 2) Artemis and Wally blew up the many gym, also known as the ONLY GYM with super strength proof equipment ,3) and to top it all of superman had come over with a homemade pie, his mother baked, for ROBIN!

The others had noticed the clones bad mood and quickly began avoiding him, hoping the extra space would give the boy some time to cool off. this sadly upset the boy more as he released his friends were upset by his mood. Super boy spent most of the day angrily stomping through the mountain in a futile attempt to alleviate his anger… it wasn't working. He was knocked out of his angry stupor when robin's voice broke out over the speakers telling him them all to report to the briefing room for a surprise, he really hoped it wasn't something that would make his already bad day worse.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The hole team felt bad about superboys bad luck. They all wished there was a way to cheer the clone up, and hopefully keep the mountain in one piece. They were all working hard to cheer the clone, but none as hard as Kid Flash and Robin who had come up with the brilyent idea of singing conner a song. But not just any song, oh no, this song was specially written just for the clone and it would be glorious…

Once everyone was there an uneasy silence filled the room. Super boy stood a few feet away from the group, watching as the other's tried, and failed, to hide the fact that they

where talking on the mined link(excepted Robin whose face was devoid of emotion), superboy knew that they were talking about him but couldn't bring himself to care. When whatever conversation they were having ended Robin stepped back with a look that said he had something to say. "And without further ado me and Wally present super friends" "I hate this plan" Wally said with a frown "well then it really sucks that you came up with it" Robin said as he walked over to the computers, Wally turned around quickly and loudly proclaiming "you should know not to listen to me by now" Robin only grind and stuck a headset on on Wally's head, Wally gave a grimace as music came out of the Speakers and Robin began to position the others who quite obviously did not agree to participate but alas Any disagreements or questions where silence as Wally began to sing…

wally:At times like these, When life is gettin' me down And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship?

Wally:There's at least one power, That we both still have And that's the power of

Robin:friendship?

Wally:I'm your super friend, Your super friend

Wally:I'll be there in the nick of time, If you are ever in a spot

Robin:And if you are not there in time You can just go back in time And give it another shot!

Wally: I'm actually not allowed to do that

Robin: seriously ,c'mon Flash

Wally:I'm your super friend, Super friend

The pair then skipped over to superboy.

Robin:When you need a compliment, I can rattle off a dozen

Wally:For instance I have to say I'm not impressed, By your more famous brethren

Robin:Totally! I mean he's all like "Oh, I'm Superman! Hoopty doopty doo"

Wally:HaHaHaHaThat's a really good impression

Robin:Thanks

Wally and Robin:I'm your super friend, Super friend

Robin:When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best

Wally:I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest

Robin:If you are ever sad, I'll bring you flowers

Wally:And You can list sass as one of your powers

Robin:Totally!

Wally:If you are ever broke

Robin: I've got the cash, and On my couch

Wally: you're welcome to crash

Robin:And if you're ever need a hand

Wally:I'll be there in a flash!

Robin: Dude!

Wally: That was funny!

Wally and Robin:I'm your super friend, I'm your super friend

Wally and Robin:I'm your super-that-has-a-double-meaning friend

The song came to an end with Robin and Wally standing on ether side of Conner doing jazz hands with big stupid grins on their faces, and he couldent help but laugh too.


End file.
